the night edited
by zombie952
Summary: gumball is doing crazy stuff at night can anais,Darwin and Penny help him story wrote by zombie952, edited by ArcLIGHT Fire77 this is my first story don't hate


he night I guess it all started on a Saterday at the Wattersons house, Gumball woke up and saw that Darwin was still asleep.  
He shrugs his shoulders and goes downstairs to see what his mom was cooking.  
"Hey mom, what are you cooking?," asks Gumball.  
"I'm just making some pancakes dear," Nicole replies while flipping the one she's cooking.  
"Aww, sweet!," Gumball says happily.  
Upstairs, Darwin wakes up and sees that Gumball isn't in the room.  
'I guess he just went downstairs,' Darwin thinks to himself.  
Darwin walks downstairs and sees Gumball eating his pancakes like a pig.  
"Dude, I don't see how you can eat pancakes without syrup," he says as he sits down beside Gumball at the table.  
Gumball stops eating and looks at Darwin with a raised eyebrow.  
"I don't see what the problem is dude," Gumball says as he continues to eat.  
"Whatever dude," Darwin says as he fills his plate with pancakes and walks to the living room with Gumball as they begin to watch cartoons.  
"Hey is something wrong?," Darwin asks after a little while.  
"Hmm...," Gumball thinks out loud.  
"You thinking about last night?," Darwin asks finally.  
Gumball looks over at his brother," What are you talking about?"  
"You mean you don't remember what happened last night?," Darwin says surprised.  
"No," Gumball says confused.  
"Hmm...let's talk to Anais," Darwin says as he and Gumball walk upstairs to Anais' room.  
As Gumball and Darwin walk into Anais' room, they see her playing with Daisy.  
"What do you guys want?," she says annoyingly.  
"Gumball doesn't remember what he did last night," Darwin says.  
"He got up around 12 a.m. and jumped out the window," Darwin continues.  
"What the what?! Why in the world would I do that?," Gumball exclaims.  
Darwin and Anais shrug their shoulders.  
"I really have no idea how to react to what happened to you last night Gumball," Anais says.  
"What should we do then?," Darwin asks.  
"We're gonna have a steak out," Anais says confidently.  
"But what if we get tireds?," Darwin asks.  
"That's why me and you will take shifts Darwin, that way we can both be rested while watching Gumball," Anais says scientifically.  
They waited and waited until evening came.  
"Ok so you know what to do Darwin?," Anais says.  
"Stay up and watch Gumball. Got it!," Darwin says with a salute.  
Gumball lies down in his bunk and goes to sleep.  
"Ok Darwin, you take first shift," Anais says as she clims to her bunk.  
"Ok!," Darwin says happily as he sits down in the computer chair and begins his shift.  
Darwin's shift went from 8pm to 10pm.  
At 10, Darwin goes to wake up Anais.  
"Anais! Wake up! It's your turn," Darwin says as he shakes her shoulder.  
"Ok, I'll wake you up when something happens," Anais says sleepily as she sits down in the chair with a biology textbook in her hand.  
Darwin instantly falls asleep in his fishbowl.  
Anais' shift lasted from 10pm to 12pm.  
At 12, Gumball started moving in his bed.  
"Darwin! Darwin! Wake up! Gumball's moving!," Anais whispers.  
Gumball gets up from the bed and walks around a bit.  
"Follow him!," Anais whispers loudly.  
Gumball opens the window and jumps off the roof and onto the sidewalk.  
Darwin and Anais follow Gumball quietly.  
"What's he doing?," Anais says as she and Darwin follow Gumball into downtown Elmore.  
"I have no idea," Darwin says.  
Gumball turns a corner and starts climbing a building.  
Darwin and Anais stare at Gumball as he deftly climbs the wall.  
"Let's go," Darwin says as he runs into the building with Anais.  
As Darwin and Anais get to the roof, they see Gumball standing on the ledge.  
Gumball does some hand signs and a portal opens in front of him.  
"What the! That defies the all science!," Anais screams as Gumball jumps into the portal.  
Darwin and Anais jump into the portal after Gumball.  
Gumball wakes up as he's floating in the portal.  
"Huh? Where am I?," he says sleepily.  
"We have no idea," Anais says.  
"How did we get here anyway?," asks Gumball.  
"We went through a portal Gumball, that you opened," Anais says.  
"How did I open a portal?!," Gumball exclaims.  
Darwin points ahead as he sees a figure in the portal.  
"Hey look! It's Penny!," Darwin says as they near Penny.  
Gumball squints.  
"Dude there's no way Penny could be-," Gumball stops in mid-sentence.  
"Hey Gumball," Penny says as Gumball floats beside her.  
"How did you get here?," Gumball says.  
"I have no idea, I was at Molly's for a sleepover," Penny explains.  
After they float for a bit, they land on a sort of blue floor.  
"So do you want to walk with each other...Penny?," Gumball asks sheepishly  
"What was that Gumball?," Penny says happily as she turns to him.  
"Nothing!," Gumball says quickly.  
The four walk in silence for a couple of minutes as the portal still swirls around them.  
"There has to be a way out of here...," Anais thinks out loud.  
"I have an idea! Why don't we just exit through the portal we came in!," Gumball exclaims happily.  
"Great idea Gumball...but I don't see any portal around," Penny says while checking around them.  
"So what do we do then?," Darwin asks.  
"I'm sure you can come up with an idea Gumball," Penny says happily.  
"I-uh-umm...," Gumball stutters.  
Penny leans over to Gumball's ear.  
"I'll kiss you if you think up of a good idea to get us out of here," she says quietly.  
Gumball's eyes turn into hearts.  
"Ok! Let's head backwards through the portal!," Gumball commands.  
Penny smiles and says," Nice one Gumball."  
She takes a hold of his hand as they walk back the way they came.  
Anais smirks.  
"I see what's going on," she says.  
"I don't," Darwin says happily.  
The four all walk in silence for a couple of minutes, mainly because Gumball was too happy to say anything.  
Gumball begins talking to himself quietly.  
"Ok Gumball...time to tell her...," he says quietly.  
Penny turns to Gumball with a smile and says," Tell me what Gumball?"  
"Well Penny...you see I...what I've been trying to say is...," he trails off nervously.  
Penny looks at him with a confused face.  
"Trying to say what Gumball?," she asks in a cute voice.  
Gumball leans in to Penny's ear and says," I love you..."  
A smile creeps up on Penny's face.  
"Can you say that a little louder please Gumball?," she asks.  
"I love you Penny," Gumball says a little louder  
Penny's smile widens.  
"Well...now that you've said that...I have something to tell you too," she says with her smile still on.  
Gumball's heart skips a beat.  
"I...I love you too Gumball," Peny says quietly but happily.  
Gumball's eyes go wide.  
"Really?," he says quiet amazed.  
"Yes," Penny says joyfully.  
Gumball's heart feels like it's full of fireworks.  
"So uh...Penny...does that mean that we're...you know...girlfriend and boyfriend?," Gumball asks sheepishly.  
Penny blushes and says," I guess that does."  
The two stare at each other in love for a few minutes.  
"Ok come on you love birds," Anais says annoyingly.  
Gumball and Penny then look around, blushing.  
"Hey! I think I see the portal!," Darwin says as he points in front of them.  
The rest of them see the portal.  
"Awesome, let's go home!," Gumball exclaims as he grabs Penny's hand and runs through the portal.  
As all four kids go through the portal, Anais and Darwin get separated from Gumball and Penny.  
Gumball and Penny end up at Molly's house while Anais and Darwin end up at home.


End file.
